Many operating systems include integrated functionality for deploying updates to the operating system itself. For example, an operating system manufacturer may periodically issue updates to the operating system that are then deployed to computers executing the operating system. Deployment of the updates may occur automatically or under the manual control of an end user. Computing systems might also be configured to apply updates to non-operating system software in a similar manner.
Under some circumstances the installation of software updates, such as updates to an operating system, can inadvertently cause problems with the operation of other programs. For example, installation of an update to an operating system on a computing device might inadvertently cause problems with the execution of other programs executing on the computing system. In many cases, it is possible to detect such a malfunction only once the software updates have been installed. Moreover, installation of some software updates is not reversible.
In order to avoid the problems described above, some system administrators choose not to permit the automatic installation of software updates, such as updates to an operating system. This type of policy, however, frequently results in unpatched computing systems, which can present security and other types of risks to the users of such computing systems.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.